


Miracle

by Wallwalker



Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [10]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Constrained Writing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: Jean adjusts to Harry's new personality.
Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177946
Kudos: 5





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any, and then angels will shoot arrows of hope and light and a miracle will happen

Jean stares at Harry's folder, the one he's keeping his paperwork in while he's confined to the desk (he hates being stuck at a desk, and hates being there in the office, and Jean knows damn well that part of it is because everyone's treating him like he's a bomb that's about to go off even though he's doing his best to behave, and yet he can't seem to stop himself from doing the same damn thing,) and he reads the note that Harry scribbled on it in red marker-pen across the front of the folder.

_Something Beautiful Is Going To Happen,_ it said, in bold red letters even his (temporary) partner from before would have been able to read from any distance away.

Jean wants to sigh as he looks away, resisting the urge even though he knows that Harry won't see him (he's gone for the day, probably to find somewhere to spend his time that wouldn't tempt him to drink any more than usual, perhaps _la bibliothèque,_ ) because... because he wants to believe that a miracle really has happened to him, too.


End file.
